Twin Hearts
by HerElle4Ever
Summary: For Santana, her twin Santino is the best brother any girl could ask for. But what if their hearts beats for the same girl? Quintanna endgame. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted a twin brother..that's why I made this one..LOL **

**Hope you'll like this 2nd Fanfic I wrote. I hope you'll like it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. :(**

* * *

_"Tana, Tana wake up!"_ that would be my little brother Samuel. He's five years old, my personal alarm clock and my favorite guy in the whole world. No matter how annoyed I am to him for jumping up and down on my bed, I still find it cute.

_"I'm up Sammy, stop jumping."_ I tried to open my eyes to show him that I'm really awake.

He grinned and stopped moving then sat beside me on the bed. _"I miss Tino." _ His face became sad.

_"Ow, come here Sammy."_ I enveloped him into a hug. _"He'll be here soon okay?"_

He nodded then gave me a slight smile. _"Go get breakfast, I'll just change."_ I gave him the sweetest smile. He jumps out of the bed then run downstairs.

Today is the last day of vacation and tomorrow will be my first day in McKinley high school. We just moved here a month ago from California. My father got a position as a chief of medicine in a hospital here in Lima so we need to transfer as a family.

My twin brother, Santino, insisted to stay behind and live with our Uncle Frank. Unfortunately for my bro, our uncle needs to go back to Europe so he had no choice but to come home and live with us. He needed to complete his requirements for school so he could process the transfer. That's why he didn't came here with us a month ago.

_"Mija, time for breakfast!"_ and that's my mother. She's a cosmetic surgeon and one of the best at Cali. She owns a clinic there and works four days a week. Good luck to her flying to and from Ohio.

_"Coming Mami!"_ I grab my running pants and put on a tank top. Push my ipod in my pocket.

Our new house is not that bad. Okay, who I am kidding. It's freaking huge for four and half people. Well that's the perks of having successful parents but we're far from being a perfect family. I sigh as I see my mom trying to feed my younger brother while my dad reads his newspaper.

_"Good morning."_ They all looked at me with a smile. I played with Sammy's hair who which gave me a cute growl then sat next to him at the dining table. _"Chico, if you don't eat your food we won't go to the park later."_ He pouts but eats anyway. _"Good boy."_

_"Thank you Mija."_ Mami said relieved. I just shrug at her then pour my mug with coffee.

"_Have you heard from your brother?"_ my dad asked me, still reading his paper. _"I shook my head."_

_"He called last night, he said his flight is tomorrow. He'll start late in class."_My mother answered for me. I saw my dad shook his head disappointed that we're still not talking to each other.

When we were kids, Santino was the problem child because he always gets into trouble. Well me? I'm the apple of their eyes. I'm the goodie and he's the bad son. We never had a problem with that because we love each other but everything changed when we entered high school.

Like every other story, conflict starts when there is a gorgeous girl involve. At least that's where ours started. It was our freshman year when we met Cassie, a sophomore in our school. She's perfect, head cheerleader and top of her class. In short he fell in love with her big time and worked his butt off to be the perfect guy for the perfect girl.

He started to have good grades, changed his clothing from punk to a handsome cool guy that everyone would love to date and became the first freshman to be a quarterback. My parents was so proud of him and so am I. Why wouldn't I be, he's my brother.

When he became popular at school, well so did I. It's in our genes mind you. I became Cassie's assistant captain which made us best friends. Although my brother can have any girl he wanted at school he is such a dork when it comes to Cassie, the girl he can't even have a straight conversation with.

* * *

**FLASHBACK…. (Freshman year)**

_"Twincles, tell me what she likes in a guy."_ Again he asks me for the 'nth time since I became a cheerleader. I just rolled my eyes at him then focus my attention back to what I'm reading.

I love spending my lunch reading a book in the auditorium. It's quiet and peaceful. Well, it's like that most of the time when my twin is not here, annoying me.

"_Come on, I'm dying here."_ He grabs my book then hid it on his back.

_"Hey, give it back!"_ I tried to take it back but he steps away._ "Urg! Fine! Her type hasn't change, okay? Popular, intelligent and fun guy. Happy? Give me back my freaking book!"_ I said while I lend out my hand in front of him.

_"Would she say yes if I ask her to the dance next week?"_ I let out a sigh. My brother is so freaking charming and super annoying when it comes to her.

_"Ask her so you'll know."_ I responded calmly. I can see that he's very nervous. Well who wouldn't be? It's Cassie that we're talking about here. I'm sure half of the guys at school are now planning to ask her at the student committee's dance for a cause next week.

_"Relax. I don't want to get your hopes up so I didn't tell you this."_ I stop because I'm trying to contain my laughter. His eyes grew wide and I could see his big gulp. _"She asked yesterday during practice who are we going with at the dance."_

Then my brother looses it. He came to me screaming due to happiness then hugs me tight while twirling. We both laugh and became dizzy after.

_"You're the best twincles! I wouldn't trade you for anything." He_ said sincerely then kissed me on my both cheeks. My heart melts with the gesture. Then without a word he stormed out of the room. I know he's going to prepare to ask her out.

_"Good luck!"_ I just whispered.

I just shook my head while picking up my book. Smile still on my lips then I continue reading it. After few minutes I heard the bell rang then went straight to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.. Keep them coming.. ^_^**

**This is the continuation..sorry I forgot to add this on the first chapter. :D**

**ENJOY.**

**Glee is not mine.. sad. :(**

* * *

**cont. of FLASHBACK. FRESHMAN YEAR.**

_"__San, have you heard?"_ I was gathering my things when my friend Kurt stands right in front of my chair.

_"Nope, but I have a feeling you'll tell me, anyway."_ I said not interested with the new gossip. Being friends with Kurt, the Queen of gossips, is like having an app that updates me with school related info every minute. _"Fuck, where's that stupid book!"_ I tried to look under my chair for my favorite book.

My eyebrow arched when he handed me the book then made me sit across him. _"Listen to me because I have a feeling that you're life will be miserable for the rest of the year."_ Now I'm really confused. What the hell is he talking about?

_"What the hell?"_ I asked him irritably. He breathes in and out then started speaking.

_"Your brother asked Cassie to go with him to the dance." _

_"Yah, I told him to do that, don't tell me she declined."_ I said to him instantly very confused.

_"Let me finish and shut that pretty mouth of yours San."_ I just nodded. He deep breathes again. "_Yes she declined to go with your brother." _I'm about to say something but he put his finger on my lips to prevent me from saying a word_. "But she also said that she's in love with someone else."_

I removed his hand on my lips. _"Okay, I understand now. My brother's a train wreck again, I get it. But I'm sure he will get over it. Maybe not so soon but he will eventually. So are we good now? I have a practice to attend to in twenty." _I said as I grab my bag pack then stand up.

_"It's you."_ I heard him whispered.

_"Excuse me?"_ I heard him but I'm confused.

_"Cassie meant you. You're the one she likes."_ He said avoiding looking at me. My jaw dropped and my mouth went dry. I felt like this was a big prank that Kurt prepared. I went close to him and made him look at me in the eyes.

_"You know I love you but it's not funny Kurt. Say it isn't true or I'm gonna chop your tongue into tiny pieces and feed it to my little brother's parrot."_ I said in a don't-mess-up-with-me voice while I grab his collar.

_"San, she's my sister and you are my best friend, I wouldn't intentionally hurt you both by lying about this."_ He said while gripping my wrists. I let go of his collar then look at him with a confused eyes.

_ "I asked her about it after I found out she said no to him. I wanted her to reconsider but she said that she can't lead him on. She was looking at the bracelet you gave her."_He explained.

_"It's just like a thank you gift."_ I told him nervously. _"That's impossible."_

_"Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you, Like you are the most interesting person in the room?"_

_ "Still doesn't prove that she likes me."_ I said trying so hard to reason out. _"Kurt, we're just being silly that night. She basically offered..to.. experiment." _I slowly said the last three words in realization. My eyes went wide. _"We never talked about it, ever."_

_ "San, I asked her if she's gay and she said yes."_ Kurt's voice brought me back to reality.

I shook my head many times. I can't believe it. Cassie has feelings for me? Is this my fault? I know I'm attracted to her but that was just an honest crush. She's gorgeous, smart and fun. She's everyone's dream girl but just not mine.

_"Fuck, I'm so dead."_ That's only word I can say. This is so messed up. My brother is in love with the girl who is in love with me?

I don't know if I can face her on our practice later. I need to calm down and think what to do.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY….LIMA, OHIO**

I missed running with Santino. Every weekend he will force me to wake up and literally drag me at five in the morning to jog with him. He uses me as his 'wingman' because Cassie jogs during that time as well and he is too shy to start a conversation with her.

Ever since that thing happened last year, we grew further and further from each other. We stopped talking, he wouldn't even dare to look at me or even acknowledge that I am his sister. Well I can't blame him, I hurt him big time.

I stop and try to catch my breath. I looked around and saw a park on the other side of the road. When I crossed the street, I saw a blonde girl with a killer body, stretching her legs. She's not facing me so she was so shocked when she saw me standing next to her.

_" What the fu-."_ She stopped when she saw it was me. _"Are you trying to kill me?"_ She said while holding her chest. She removes her earphones then look at me. I smiled at her.

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you_." I apologized. I lend out my hand. _"Santana Lopez, we just moved here last month."_ I said while pointing the direction of my house.

I take a moment to look at her. She has a very pretty face and perfect nose. And those attractive hazel eyes that are now narrowing while her brow arched. Oops, am I staring?

_"You know it's rude to stare."_ Her lip forms a smirk.

_"W..what?"_ I stutter. I swear if it's possible to die of humiliation, I'd be dead now for sure.

_"I said welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Quinn Fabray." She_ reached for my hand. I gaze at her soft hand. I felt sad when she pulled it back. She gestured at the bench. I followed her when she sits there.

_"So you're going to McKinley then?"_ she asked while drinking from her water bottle which doesn't look like water at all.

_"Yup, sophomore. You?"_ I sat down next to her.

_"Same."_ I was about to ask her a question when her phone beeped. _"I need to go. Nice meeting you, Santana."_ She smiled at me.

_"Nice meeting you too."_ I smile back at her. There is something on the way she say's my name that makes my heart melt. Is this what they call love at first sight? I'm doomed.

_"If you look back, you're mine."_ I whispered to myself while looking at her walking away. I waited anxiously for her to look back but nothing. My smile falters then I look down on my feet and gently kick the stones.

_"Santana!"_ my head shoot up when I heard her voice again. I saw her running back to me. I can't help but have a huge grin on my face.

_"Hey."_ I said once she stopped in front of me. I let her catch her breath for a while. She handed me her phone. My grin disappeared replaced by confusion. _"You're giving me your phone?"_

_"No, silly. Give me your number, um..maybe we could see each other tomorrow at school?" _

_"Sure."_ I quickly typed my number then hand the phone back to her. I was a bit surprised when she snaps a photo of me. _"Whoa."_

_"I'll text you later. Bye."_ Then she's off running again. I feel awesome. She didn't just turn her head, she went back to me. Oh, this is gonna be so freaking amazing! I can't wait for school. I'm so loving this place already.

* * *

**Reviews? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK….(FRESHMAN YEAR)**

_"Hit the showers everyone!_" I heard Cassie instructed us. This was the worst day of practice for me. How could you take orders from someone who you can't even look directly in the eyes? I don't think I'm ready to talk to her yet and I have a feeling that she noticed I'm distracted.

I quickly turn around to go to our lockers but Cassie suddenly blocked my way. I was not able to hide my shock by her action. When I looked at her she seems very confused.

_"What did I do this time?"_ she looked around then walks closer to me, I step back which mad her arch her brow._ "Seriously, what's your deal?"_ now she sounds irritated with my action.

I don't know how to respond to that. So I just looked down and wait for her to walk away, but she didn't. Dammit!

_"Sanny, talk to me."_ I shut my eyes tight because I don't want to see her sad. I can hear it in her voice.

_"Y..you lied to me."_ I finally had the courage to speak._ "You said you like boys and you find Santino cute."_ I looked at her with my accusing eyes. _"That's why I agreed to have.. with you."_ She was taken a back with what I've said, her face didn't hide much.

She let out a deep sigh._ "I didn't lie. I like going out with guys and I find your brother cute." She calmly explains to me. "Why are you so upset about this?"_

_"From the start you knew my brother likes you."_ She suddenly became uneasy. She again looked around us all though we both know that cheerleaders are the last students to go home because of practice.

_"Urg! Why does everyone make it a big deal? I have every right to say no."_ she snaps at me.

_"Because I'm his sister and I don't want him to get hurt, it is a big deal for me!"_ then I whispered._ "And something happened to us, so I feel guilty."_

She just shook her head. I could see that she's trying hard not to cry. _"How about me, do you even care how I feel?_" before I could answer her, she turns around then walks away.

I felt bad. I hate arguing with her let alone make her sad. She's my best friend and I care about her but I care about my twin brother too.

When Santino went home that night, my heart broke. He's drunk and completely broken but the hardest part is knowing that I am the reason why he's like this.

I helped him get into his bed. Good thing that our parents are too tired to stay up late. So I waited for him to come home. Maybe because I feel guilty for what he is going through right now.

I'm about to tuck him to bed when he reached for my hand and squeeze it. His eyes are still closed but I could feel his breathing became uneasy.

_"She's in love with someone else."_ His voice cracked. Then the most heartbreaking moment happened, there are tears flowing on his cheeks. Santino only cries when he's feeling so much pain inside.

I sat next to him and hug him. I could feel his suffering inside which made me let go of the tears I'm trying to hold in. I can't bear to look at him right now. I kissed his head then tuck him in his bed. When he's already asleep I went out of his room.

As I let my body fell down on my bed I can't stop thinking about my brother. I've never seen him like that. Cassie was his first love and his first heart break. I close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

I received a text message in the morning that out practice was cancelled. I felt relieved but sad as well. Both of them are hurting and there's nothing I could do about it. But still I promised myself that I'll be by my brother's side on this one.

Santino left his Ducati bike at Matt's house last night. Thank goodness he's not suicidal enough to ride that back home. Our fifteen minute travel to school seems like forever because he's not in the mood to talk. I had to do something. So I pulled over then I step on the breaks. I earned a sharp glare from him.

_"What the hell Tana?!"_ he exclaimed.

_"Look, I know it hurts like shit but please don't skip school. Your teachers told me yesterday you skipped all of your classes after lunch."_ I told him in a low voice.

I could see his jaw gritted _"You're not mom so don't fucking tell me what to do!"_ he shouted.

_"No, but if you don't stop this, you will hear a repeat from them soon._" I snapped at him. I calmed myself. Shouting at him will do no good so I counted one to ten on my head before speaking again. _"Tino, you've work hard for this, don't throw it all away for ..her."_

He clenched his hands above his knee until his knuckles turned white.

_"She's the reason I had all of this."_ Then he looks at me, with such pain in his eyes. _"Just drive or I'll walk."_

I had no choice but to drop it. I don't want him to be late so I just drive until we reached school. He quickly stepped out of the car before I could even park it. I need to do something about this because if not, Santino will surely waste his life.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY..LIMA, OHIO**

McKinley High is smaller than my old school. I missed my best friend Kurt, he would surely love here because there is no uniform. He will have an excuse to wear all of his designer's clothes and boots.

As I walked the hallway I could see some of them staring at me with a confuse look.

My eye's grew wide when I saw two jocks walking at my direction with large slushies on their hands. I composed myself and refused to panic. They stopped few feet in front of me. Both of them checked me out.

I made sure that I would totally look hot today because I want to gain attention. Good thing that Quinn texted me this morning to avoid jocks with slushies because that's how they welcome new students or losers from glee club.

The bigger guy with long hair shifted his head to the other jock. _"Dude, she's too hot. She might be my future girl."_

I just throw up in my mouth. The other jock smirks while looking up and down at me. I narrowed my eyes, fuck! This one's totally gay! My gaydar just went wild for this one.

_"It might cool her down."_ When he's about to slushie me I raised my hand in front of their face.

I put my scariest HBIC (as my friends in cheerleading squad call it) face. I looked at the bigger guy first.  
_"I'm very offended that they sent two overly grown chimpanzees to welcome me here, but anyways I just want to share something and hopefully you two are clinically tested to relay my message."_ I raised my brow for an added intimidation which I could see is working.

_"If you ever, even once, put that disgusting slushie anywhere my body or clothes, I'll pull your tongue from your shitty mouth and cut it with my nail pile, chop it into tiny miny little pieces then make you eat it on your death bed."_ I stepped closer to the other guy and pull his jacket so I could whisper into his ears.

_ "This is especially for you pumpkin. I'm gonna fucking kick you out of the closet if you don't make your little friends go away. I can smell your gayness from my car."_ I could see his face turning white while the other one was so intrigue on what I said to his friend.

I walk way pass them without turning back. I held my head high and walk with confidence while the students give way to me. I just smirk at them then glare to those who dare to make eye contact.

I reached the end of the hallway when I heard a girl squeal, the jocks called her Man hands. Poor soul but it's better her than me. That's right, find another weakling because Santana Lopez is bad ass and no one can mess with me.

* * *

**Last update for tonight. :D**

**I hope to read your comments tomorrow. Night everyone. .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews..:) Here's another chapter.. Hope you'll enjoy! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GLEE or any name of establishments used in this story. :)**

* * *

**cont. of PRESENT DAY LIMA OHIO.**

_"Impressive with the jocks."_ I heard someone said at my back while I try to put my combinations of the locker. My heart skips a beat when I recognize that voice. I turn around and see Quinn smiling on her cheerleading uniform.

_"Thanks. Nice uniform."_ She really looks good in it. Red and white compliments her skin tone and those legs, freaking awesome. Her hair tightly bunned.

_"Like what you see, Santana?"_ she asked smirking.

_"As a matter of fact yeah, love your uniform."_ I confidently said to hide the blush of my cheeks.

There's a smile creeping on the corner of her lips. I pretend to busy myself in putting my things inside my locker but I could see her in my peripherals that she's checking me out.

_"There's a tryout at the gym for Cheerios if you're interested. Five pm. Don't be late."_ She winked at me then walks away.

I saw how the students parted when she passes by. She didn't lie when she told me on her text last night that Cheerios and jocks rule the school. I want to be a part of the higher food chain and I'll do everything so I can to stay on top once I get there.

I don't feel nervous unlike the girls lining up outside the gym to try out. Every time someone goes out crying, the tension gets higher and higher. There are girls running to the nearest bathroom to puke or something. Thank goodness that Cassie is a perfectionist when it comes to cheering. She always sets the damn bar high because she knows we're the best cheer squad in California. So this try out is really a piece of cake for me.

_"Santana Lopez!"_ someone shouts my name from a mega phone. I walk inside the gym as if it was nothing. I confidently stand before the old looking blond woman with a blue jumpsuit. Maybe she's on her fifties but she looks like she could eat me alive anytime without any problem.

Quinn is sitting beside her behind the panel. I gave her a smile then make eye contact with the old lady.

_"Stop eye fucking with barbie and show me what you got. If you suck I'll send you straight to the other side of the border."_ My brow arched with that offensive comment but still maintain my eye contact with her. Now it's her turn to raise her eyebrow.

_"This is Coach Sue Sylvester and I'm Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader. Tell us why we should include you in our group."_ I was a bit shock to know that she's the head cheerleader. Interesting.

_"My name is Santana Lopez. Got the assistant captain cheerleader in Flintridge prep during my freshman year. I love cheering and I'm damn good at it." _

_"Why just the assistant, not good enough to be captain?"_ Sue asked.

I shook my head. _"They don't allow freshmen to be captain so when they saw my awesomeness they offer me assistant instead."_ I smirked at them.

_"Let's see this awesomeness that you said you got."_ Sue said.

I handed Quinn my iPod, then when I gave her the signal she press play. It is just a two minute routine that Cassie and I perfected back then. It was the hardest of all because of complicated steps and splits which I nailed.

When I finished the routine, I saw how Quinn's jaw dropped and eyes widened. Sue just smirked and handed Quinn a paper.

_"Not bad, Sandbags. Now get out! We'll post the results later."_ I grabbed my iPod then confidently walk out of the gym.

"Next!" Sue yelled again.

Poor girl, she looks like she's going to have a heart attack. I was just like her when I joined the squad in my old school. Nervous and very intimidated with the girls who are bigger and prettier than me. But Cassie made me feel that I am special.

I sit on the floor and lean my back on the wall while waiting for everyone to finish. I bring out my iPod then close my eyes while I listen to my cheering play list, which Cassie made for me before. Dammit! Is it always going to be like this? I need to forget her. I want to forget all about her. I let out a deep sigh.

* * *

**FLASHBACK…(FRESHMAN YEAR 2 MONTHS BEFORE THE DANCE)**

_"Pizzas here, Sanny."_ Cassie walks into the room with a box of pizza on her hand and a bottle of wine on the other.

It's my first ever sleep over in her house. Her parents and Kurt is out of town for the weekend. Our friends begged her to have a party but she declined saying that we need to think about our next routine.

So that's the reason I'm here, lying in my stomach on her bed while looking for ideas through her laptop. _"Wine? Are you trying to get me drunk, Cas?"_ I joked while reaching for a piece of pizza.

She just laughs while pouring our glasses with red wine. _"As if, I'm so sore and I want to relax a bit. We're finished with that anyway so we could have a little party of our own."_ She smiled back at me then hand me the glass.

I sat straight and put down the laptop on her side table. I rest my back on the headboard and she did the same. _"Cheers."_ She flashed me a flirty smile. I was a bit curious but I didn't let her see that. I don't want things to be awkward between us.

_"So, I heard Matt's has a huge crush on you."_ I can't figure if she's annoyed or hurt. Well, too much for not being awkward.

_"Yup, he asked me out."_ She choked which I find a bit funny. I took her glass and place it on the side table next to mine. I gently pat her back, when she stopped coughing she looked at me confused.

_"And?"_ she asked me to continue.

_"I said yes. We're going on a date tomorrow night."_ I casually told her.

She turned her attention to her wine and drank all of it. Then she pours her glass again.

_"Whoa, what's wrong?" _I grabbed the wine bottle from her. _"That's enough."_

I heard her scoff but I didn't understand what she said. After a few seconds silence of awkwardness, she speaks up.

_"Aren't you scared of what might happen tomorrow?"_ she asks without even looking at me. She just stares at her window.

_"It's not like I'm gonna jump him after one date."_ I laugh at the thought of having sex with the jock.

I saw her eyes lit up and her face looks relieved. _"Good because Matt is a jerk when it comes to virgins."_

I blush when I heard her say the V word. _"I know, but I also heard he's great in the sac, except for the kiss and tell part."_ I jokingly said to her to hide my redness. But then again I saw that panic look on her face.

_"Y..you're considering it, aren't you?"_ she said suspiciously and her eyes looks like I committed a huge mistake.

_"Umm.. yeah.. maybe? But definitely not tomorrow, I'm still scared to even try it."_ She looks away again and then drank her wine straight up. She's about to get the bottle but I beat her to it.

"Hand me that." She protested.

"Nope, first tell me why are you trying to get drunk?" I asked her seriously.

She kept silent for a second. Then she let out a deep sigh and faces me. She reached out for my hand and gently caresses it.

_"If..if you want San, I could be .. umm.. your first."_ She stutters. Now it's my time to choke. Did she just ask me to have sex with her?! Cassie the perfect Christian girl who is straight as a ruler? The same Cassie who have all the guys at school drooling at her presence?

Saying I was shock was an understatement. She keeps eye contact with me though while I try to gauge if she's kidding. But apparently she's not.

_"But you like boys, r..right?"_ I asked her confused.

_"Y..yeah, It's ..umm.. no biggie."_ she shrugs_. "So, you want or not? I'm offering you this because you're my best friend and I want your first time to be special. I assure you that Matt won't do that."_

Because I am so stunned with what is happening I was not able to restrain her from getting the bottle and pour herself another drink. I watched her while she drinks the wine and as she slowly runs her tongue on her lips, seductively.

I gulp big because I think the alcohol is starting to have its effect on me. I am turned on right now. _"B..but, how about my brother?"_ I managed to say even when I can't properly breathe.

She sighs. _"We don't have to tell anyone. This is just experimentation for me and favor on your part."_

She let me think about it for a moment. If I do this I'll finally know what it feels like to be with a girl. I've had this huge crush for her since I saw her and also to some pretty girls at school. I find them more attractive than the guys who were trying to ask me out.

I had a feeling that I'm gay but too scared to confirm it. And now, Cassie's offering me the best way I could determine the answers to my questions. How about my twin brother? I don't think I could look at him straight in the eyes after this.

But I need this and I'll be lying if I'll say I don't want it. I mean, just look at her. She looks hot on her tank top and boy shorts. She's basically screaming hotness all over.

I think she noticed me checking her out because I saw her smirk. She cupped my cheeks then lean in closer. My mouth went dry when her lips stopped an inch in front of mine then smile. She brushes her lips on my cheek all the way to my ear while her other hand feel my thigh.

I started to be nervous but excited as well. I gulp big when she gently bit my earlobe which sent electricity to my entire body. I quickly shut my eyes to feel her hot breathe on my ear.

_"You want this?"_ she licked my ears. I nod to answer because my mouth gone dry. _"Answer me, babe."_

_"Y..yes."_ then I moaned when our lips became one.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY…LIMA, OHIO**

_"Yes!"_Someone exclaimed. My thoughts are brought back to reality when I heard the noises. I let out a deep sigh then stood up.

_"Move bitches!"_ I yelled at the group of aspiring cheerios looking at the results pinned on the bulletin board. They all parted and I smirk when I saw my name on the top of the list.

I confidently walk away from the group and head to the parking lot. I did it! I'm in. I was about to start my car when I hear my phone beep.

**Congrats, S! Sue's impressed. Orientation at 7 tomorrow. Come before time so you could get your uniform. –Q**

I smile then quickly type a reply. The thought of seeing Quinn most of the time makes my heart feel warm.

**Tnx. I knw she wil. Dat was my suicide routine. LOL –S**

**Haha! Good thing we didn't need medics. See you tomorrow. J -Q**

**See yah. –S**

Not bad for a first day at school. Lima's not bad at all. I wonder why we didn't transfer here sooner. I wish I have met her early and maybe my brother wouldn't hate me this much for what I did before. Maybe things will be a lot different and better between us.

* * *

**So, tell me if the Flashback/Present day is confusing okay? I'll try to change it, if it is. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK…FRESHMAN YEAR 5 days before the dance**

I've been avoiding Cassie for a week now. The next day after we had our little confrontation on the field, I gave a letter to our coach asking to give me one week excuse from practice to catch up on my studies. Cassie understood that I needed some time alone because she's not talking to me at school.

At first it's a bit awkward that we need to pretend that the other don't exist while in the same damn room. But then, we learned to adjust. Santino on the other hand, gets worst every day. I need to do something for him and there's one thing that would cheer him up.

I'm sitting on the top most corner of the bleachers waiting for the cheer practice to end. I could see Cassie becomes uneasy from the moment I walk in the field. I wave at the squad as they did the same. When coach decided to call it a day, I jog to where Cassie is.

_"Hi."_ I said while trying to catch my breath.

She turns around and looks at me with anger. _"Hi? Really, San? That's all you could say after pretending I'm dead for two fucking weeks?!" _Yup, she's really mad.

_"I..I'm sorry. I found out something and I freaked out."_ I avoid her gaze.

_"Kurt said he told you about me."Still I can't look at her eyes right now. I felt my cheeks turns red because of..shame?_

I saw her step closer and then stop right in front of me, now we're few inches from each other.

_"So what give? Why are you talking to me now?"_ I could hear the hurt in her voice but she's calm now.

_"Umm, I want to ..ask.. you a .. ."_ I stutter.

_"What is it?"_ she asked sweetly.

I let out a deep sigh then breathe in and out. When I looked up, her blue eyes are earnestly looking at me.

_"I want you to date my brother."_ I quickly said. She was shock but then it was changed from confusion to hurt. _"I will do everything you want."_ I said hoping it would seal the deal.

She studies me for a second then let out a sigh.

_"Anything in exchange for me dating Santino?"_ she asked making sure she heard me correctly. I just nod at her.

I could see she's thinking hard. From time to time she would throw a glance at me.

_"I think I know what I want in return." _

_"Okay, that was quick. So what do-"_I was not able to finish my question because she cut me off.

_"I want you to be my 'secret' girl friend while your bro and I date."_ She confidently said.

I think my ears are deceiving me or something. She can't be serious with that. She wants me to be her girl friend in return for her dating my brother? Is she insane or what?

_"So it's your time to think. Just don't take too long, we don't want Santino failing freshman year, don't we?"_ She said it with a smirk then left.

Oh fuck! I can't believe this is happening now. _"Urg! Fuck this!"_

* * *

_"Ino! Will you stop running?" _When I wake up this morning I realized that Santino jog again.

"What?" He scowls at me for removing his earphones and blocking his way.

"You're jogging again. Does this mean that you're back on the team?" I asked him excitement transparent on my face.

"Nope." He shrug then put his earphones again.

"Urg, dammit Ino." I whispered as I watch him run away.

But then I noticed something odd. As he passed Cassie's driveway, he slowed his running then looks up at her window. I have felt pity for my brother when I saw how sad he is. When he saw someone moved from inside the room, he quickly ran away.

Seeing Ino like this is killing me inside. I hate seeing him sad and angry to the world for not being loved back by the girl he loves.

I sighed deeply and then jogged to Cassie's front porch. I rang the door bell once then wait for someone to open the door. After a minute, a surprised Cassie opened it for me.

_"I'll only do this because I love my brother. But it'll be on my terms."_ I said to her while I gather all my strength to get this over with.

_"Okay."_ She looks very amused but happy at the same time._ "Maybe we should talk inside abo-"_

But I cut her off. _"You have to make my brother to fell out of love with you. He should be the one breaking up with you."_

Her eyebrow rose but then nods._ "What else, babe?"_ She said smirking.

I control myself for rolling my eyes._ "No more sex between us."_ I said in a very serious tone.

_"So what's in it for me?"_ she said seductively while stepping closer to me.

I got nervous but I didn't show her._ "Unlimited make out sessions and dates. That's all I could offer."_

_"There's one more."_ She said. Now her expression is serious. I look at her and waited for her to continue._ "I don't want you flirting and going out on a date with anyone else, may it be boy or girl."_

Seriously? I never peg Cassie as the jealous type.

_"Deal."_ I extended my hand so we could shake hands but she just looked at it and smirks.

_"I have a better idea."_ Then without any warning she grabbed my shirt then pulled me inside of her house.

* * *

The next day I am walking on the hallway trying to spot my target. I found him talking to someone from our class. I grabbed his arm, ignored his shock and confused objections. I didn't stop dragging him until I saw an empty room and drag him inside.

_"San, what's with the ambush?"_ Kurt exclaimed while straightening his rumpled uniform.

I am walking back and forth, trying to figure out how to start without him freaking out on me.

_"Your sis is cray-cray Kurt. I asked her a favor of pretending to date my twin and make him 'unfall' for her."_ Kurt was shock but then got confused.

_" Aren't you supposed to be the one with the mental illness? You did ask my sis to pretend to date your bro."_ He commented.

I let out a deep sigh._ "Yeah but she wants me to be her girl while pretending to date him."_

_"Oh."_ He said like he didn't expect it. _"What did you say?"_

_"I have no choice, I can't let Ino ruin his life because of your crazy sister."_ I'm really frustrated and annoyed right now.

_"Hey, I know you're my best friend but she's my sis, can you please stop calling her crazy? Because I'll start to think that's hereditary and I don't want to be crazy okay?"_ I just let my forehead furrow of what Kurt said.

_"Seriously Kurt, that's the only thing you get from what I've just said?"_ I snapped at him.

He threw his hands in the air as a sign of defeat. _"Relax, girl."_

_"I'm freaking out Kurt! I don't know if I can do that to my brother."_ I'm starting to feel exhausted f this situation. For fucking sake, I'm just in high school, I shouldn't be worrying about this at least not until I graduate.

Kurt step closer to me._ "Sanny, I know my sister likes you too much to hurt you. Maybe she just wants to take this opportunity to know what it feels like to be with you. I'm very sure she won't let Santino know anything about it."_

I looked into his eyes, unsure if I should believe him. But I figured that he knows his sister well than I do. So I carefully nod my head to show him I understood.

* * *

**Sorry if this story seems to be always short or hanging.. I'm currently focusing on my other story ( Loving Myself, Loving You ) that's why it may take bit before I think I can update this again.. T.T**

**Please be patient with me okay..^_^ thanks a lot for the reviews..**


End file.
